Canterlot Campfire Stories
by Prue Piper Phoebe
Summary: Join the equestria girls on a three story halloween adventure. The first story is told by Sunset and Flutters, our second story will be told by Rarity an Apple. The last one will be told by Rainbow and Pinkie.


"We could have been here faster, if Rainbow hadn't got detention," Sunset moaned.

"If she hadn't kicked that ball through Principal Celestias window, she wouldn't have," Flutters explained.

Both girls finally got to their destination. When they arrived at their camping spot, two other girls were already there.

"Rainbow move out of that chair. It's not your turn just yet," Sunset smirked.

"Oh come on, why can't Pinkie and I go first. I'm dying to tell you ours," Rainbow groaned.

Sunset just narrowed her eyes at her friend until she moved then Sunset sat down with Flutters next to her. When Rarity and Apple had arrived she started the story.

oOo

"Our story starts in Medieval England 1134. A queen sat on a throne in a one of a kind large castle," Sunset started her voice seemed to fade with the story.

"Your majesty." A guard bowed, "we have brought witch."

"Where is this witch in question?" The queen asked, not amused.

"Bring her in, men" The guard beckoned for the others to come forward.

Two guards dragged a woman up the aisle, throwing her to the bottom of the thrown steps. The queen started to smirk, climbing off the thrown. She kneeled down to the woman's level, placing a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so she could face her.

"Tell me what you did with the necklace. So when I kill you, it will be fast," The queen threatened.

"You have power, wealth and everything you could ever ask for. Why do you want the necklace?" The woman questioned.

She let the woman go and stood up. The queen started to pace, a laugh echoed off the hollow walls.

"No one can have enough power. There's always more and I know that necklace has the power I need to rule the rest of this world," The queen continued.

"Well, you're out of luck. I'm not giving it you." The woman spat.

"Well we've tried the easy way, now it's the hard way," The queen was still pacing. She stealthily took a dagger out of the sheath and made her way around to the front of the woman. The queen then brought the dagger out from behind her back and down into the woman's side.

"Crystallina, take this and start preparing the spell," She told her handmade.

"Of course your majesty," Chrystallina bowed, taking the dagger from the queens hand.

She then turned back to the woman who lay bleeding out fast on the floor.

"As for you..." The queen's sentence got cut off by the woman who was once dying, was now starting to rise. Her eyes glowed and a burst of wind spun around the woman.

"Death to light, departing from your sight, just to leave a endless night, filed with gifts that of life, show the soul that lives inside, only then you can find the one thing that is kind, fellow the sand, the stone will go, protected forever more"

oOo

 **Present day**

Children and teens were getting ready for school. One in particular 16 year old girl named, Belle was checking herself out from head to toe. Her long hair was pulled up into a French side plait, starting from the left side of the crown going round to the right side of her nape. Her dress flared out a little from the waist down, the hem touching her legs just below her knees and she wore sandal wedges.

"Are you ready for you first day of school?" A voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I suppose, I have to be." She thought to herself.

The young girl dragged herself downstairs and grabbed her bag and started for the door.

"Don't you want anything to eat?"

"Mom, I'm not five. I'll grab something on the way to school,"

"I thought your dad was taking you," Her mum asked, confused.

"He is, I just don't want to be late," Belle explained annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Belle, Have you got everything?" Her dad asked, rushing down stairs.

"Ok so I will pick you up after school again, as your mums working till after 5pm." Her dad explained.

oOo

Belle got out of her dads car and took in the size of the school. Her last one wasn't as big. Walking up the path to the entrance, she heard a couple of girls gossiping.

"Is that her?" A girl asked another.

"The Greece girl, it looks like it from her style," The other replied.

She tried to ignore the stares and headed straight into the school to find the library. She noticed two girls at one of the lockers. One looked to be a bit younger than the other. The older girl leaned against one of the lockers, she had dark multi coloured hair and she wore dark jeans tucked inside her dark boots and a long sleeve jacket on top of a t shirt.

The younger girl was stood next to her grabbing some books out of her locker. She had crimson red hair, she wore a three layered skirt, each layer were a different shade of red, which went to knee level, and a black sleeveless top.

"Are you done yet?" The older girl asked, tapping on the locker door impatiently.

The younger one grabbed her books and closed it. Belle headed towrds them both.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where can find the library?" Belle asked.

They both turned to see a girl they had never seen around before.

"Are you new here?" The older one asked.

"Yes I just moved here a few weeks ago." Belle told them.

"Wow, where from? Your accent seems familiar," She asked the Greek girl, then turning to her friend with a grin on her face.

"You know what. I will tell you it's just down the hall to your right." The rainbow haired girl told her impatiently.

"Thanks." Belle replied gratefully.

"Wow, that accent sounds really like yours. Do you know her?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Yes Pinkie, I know everyone in Greece. She lived on my street, so I'm guessing she must be pretty old" Rainbow told her sarcastically.

oOo

When Belle had finally found the library, she went straight to the librarian to enquire about a couple of books she was going to need. The woman pointed in the direction.

"I'm guessing you're the last book," She thought to herself, grabbing the books on her list.

She turned to the tables to find a place to sit. The only problem was they were all pretty full up. The young girl then noticed someone leaving. Grabbing her stuff she rushed up to the empty chair not realising someone else's chair was stuck out. She didn't know her foot had caught the chair until she found herself kissing the floor. Her books slid from her hand, hitting the nearest girl.

"I am so sorry," Belle apologised, grabbing her bag and collecting her books.

The girl turned around, rubbing her back, "Well if I ever get concussion, I know who to blame,"

Belles eyes widened in shock.

"It's ok, I'm fine. I was just joking with you," The older girl held her hand out, "I'm Dusk, you must be new here."

"Belle," She shook the other girls hand, "Is this seat taken?"

"Not as I know of. You can sit," Dusk offered.

Belle put her bag next to the chair and piled her books on the table.

"Where are you from?" Dusk asked trying to make conversation.

"Greece. My dad made us move here for his job," Belle replied.

"I'm guessing that's awkward. How are you finding it here?"

"I've actually met a few helpful people here."

Well that's good to know," Dusk gestured with her finger, for the younger girl to come a little closer, "Between you and me I wouldn't trust the kids that act the nicest," She finished the last word with a wink.

Suddenly Belle felt a throbbing pain coming from her side. Looking down, she noticed blood slowly seeping out of a now opened wound. Panicking she put her hands on it, to stop the bleeding.

"Help me," she screamed, reaching a hand out to the girl sat next to her, but no help came. Instead voices could be heard coming from behind her.

" _Crystallina, take this and start preparing the spell," One voice said._

" _Of course your majesty," Another girl replied. Which Belle assumed was called Crystallina._

"Are you ok?" A voice asked.

"Sorry." Belle apologised, coming back to reality.

"I was just saying, if you need any help just give me a call," Dusk passed a piece of paper, over to the now shocked girl.

Belle grabbed her things and left fast, taking the girls number with her.

oOo

It was nearing the end of the school day and Belle was heading back to her locker to drop most of her books off for 5th period. She noticed a girl leaning against a locker. The girl looked Texan with the way she dressed. She wore a black western hat with a red rose and green rim. She had it tilted down so it covered her eyes, her long hair was black with blonde streaks, dark trousers were tucked into her dark brown western boots they both had patterns on them. Her dark brown jacket was left open showing a white shirt.

"Please don't be on mine, please don't be on mine," She repeated to herself.

Fluttershy found herself standing right in front of the girl in question, "Excuse me, you're on my locker,"

The older girl slowly lifted her hat up and just stared at the younger girl. After giving the shy girl an intimidating look she then moved out of the way.

Fluttershy opened her locker and got something she didn't expect.

"Your new here aren't ya." The Texan asked.

The shy girl looked around and when she didn't see anyone else taking notice she decided to give the girl an answer.

"Um, yes I am," She replied putting her stuff in the locker

The Texan girl gave her one more look and then left, "Seeya around."

A locker was heard shutting not far from Belles. She then heard voices not far from her. One sounded like the girl who was just talking to her a few minutes ago.

"About time,"

"Yes, well I thought you needed more time to talk to your new friend over there." Another girl replied from the wa she spoke. Her accent sounded English.

"ya not jealous are ya." the Texan teased.

"Of course not, darling," the English girl laughed.

oOo

Belle entered her last class of the day. Everyone was slowly packing in the room and grabbing a free seat.

"Welcome to home economics," the teacher announced, "When I pair you up, I want you to stand at a cooking station."

Moans could be heard from students, they didn't seem to like the idea of getting already picked partners.

"Trixie and Starlight, Bon Bon and Lyra, Chrystal and Belle..." The teacher slowly faded away as everyone started to go to their stations.

"Guess I'm with you," A girl said just behind Belle.

Turning to the voice, a young pretty, fashionista stood waiting for Belle to introduce herself. The girl had long silvery blonde wavy hair which hung passed her shoulders. She wore a dark blue that faded into a light blue dress, which only went to her knees, a fancy belt around her waist, her two inch heeled sandals were a see-through sparkly crystal colour and around her neck she had

"You're the locker girl." The girl remembered.

"My name is Belle," she introduced holding her hand out.

"Crystal, So lovely to meet you," Chrystal shook the girls awaiting hand.

They both started to look at the task they had been assigned to do.

"According to the book, it says to only add one cup of sugar." Belle tried to tell chrystal.

"Ok, if you go and pick up the sugar. I can start putting the other ingredients in."

When Belle left, Crystal got straight on with the cooking ignoring her partner's advice.

"I've got the sugar," Belle held the bag, waiting for

"Ok, just put it on the side." Chrystal told her, not lifting her eyes from the book, "We can add that last."

"According to the book, it needs to be added second." Belle demanded.

"Look, darling, I should know what I'm doing. I've cooked for the Shimmer family for years." Crystal then waved the younger girl away, "Now if you don't mind."

oOo

School had finally finished and for Belle, she had managed to make it through her first day. She had been waiting for her dad but he never showed. Instead her mum had to come out of work early, to pick her up which she wasn't very pleased about.

"Where's dad?" Belle asked, breaking the silence.

"Probably still at work." Her mum said, annoyance could be heard in her voice.

It's just he told me he would pick me up." Belle pushed.

"Yes but he has started a new job. So that's probably what held him up." Her mum tried to reassure.

It hadn't taken them long to arrive back at home. They had eaten there tea and just after, her mother got a phone call about her husband. He had gone missing, she slowly broke the news to her daughter. Tears slowly started stream down Belles face and she ran straight upstairs not wanting to face her mum. She took the girls number out of her bag and pondered for a bit whether to ring or not. Grief soon overcome her because she just put the girls number into her phone and let it ring.

"Hello," A voice answered on the other end.

"Hey, it's Belle, sorry to call late, I just wanted someone to talk to," Belle tried to hold her tears back.

"Don' worry about it, what's wrong you sound upset."

"It's my dad he's gone missing," the word just slipped from her mouth without her even thinking.

"Are they sure? I mean could he running late or have somewhere else to be."

"No, I know my dad and the company told my mum he'd left hours ago." Belle explained.

"Well, don't worry they'll probably find him in his car, parked up."

oOo

"Belle, are you up?" Her mother called.

"Yeah," The younger girl shouted lifting her head, then flopping back on the bed.

It didn't take long for Belle to get dressed for school, just as she hit the last step of the stairs, the door bell went.

"Go and grab your breakfast, then I'll take you to school," her mum said, opening the door, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Mrs Lillis, we have news about your husband. May we come in," Two cops asked. A woman and man stood waiting on the thingies doorstep.

Belle wasn't getting enough information from her mum so she decided to eves drop on them from the kitchen.

"Yes, of course," She moved aside to let them in and pointed to the living room.

Sitting down, the woman cop started to explain the situation, "We have found your husband, dead in his car. We are currently treating it as suspicious."

Tears started to stream down the older woman's face, "So you're telling me he's been murdered.

"We need to know, did your husband have any enemies?" the woman asked.

"No, he can't have. We've only just moved here a few weeks ago," Mrs Lillis explained.

"Do you know why he was marked 4 miles away from his work?" the man then cut in.

"No, he usually comes straight home. He picks my daughter up," Realisation then hit her, "Oh no, I need to tell my daughter."

"Why did you move here?" The police officer asked.

"It was my husband he just got a promotion. Um if you don't mind could we do this another time, I need to let my daughter know,"

"Yes of course," they both stood up to leave. One took out a card and handed it over, "If you have anymore information, please could you ring us."

After she shut the door another slammed closed. Mrs Lillis looked towards the kitchen.

"Belle," She shouted.

oOo

Belle ran to school, not wanting to talk to her mum. She went straight to the only place she felt safe, the library. If the young girl had stopped to take in her surroundings, she would have noticed five girls watching her closely. The first was stood on the pavement on the opposite side to her house, the second was outside school stood leaning against the statue with the magical portal. The third was inside the building, stood near a locker. Just four words were passed on between each other, "she's heading your way."

The last two of the girls were sat in the library.

"Your plan has worked flawlessly," One of the girls

"Well as you know. I have been doing it for 900 years," The older girl smirked. "Could you get out of class today? I need you to get the mansion ready for our guest."

"Yes your majesty," the other bowed her head, and then headed off.

Belle arrived seconds later. She noticed someone familiar sat reading a book and decided to slip passed her to one of the bookshelves, not in the mood to talk.

"Hey, its Belle isn't it," Someone asked.

Belle's eyes widened at her name and she tried to wipe away falling tears. She turned to see Dusk sat at a table on her own, "Um, yes. Look not to be funny but I'd rather be alone,"

"Realisation hit Dusk, "Oh, I'm sorry. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you,"

"Thanks and thank you for last night," Belle walked over to the girls table, sitting down opposite her, "I know I kind of phoned you late.

"I don't mind, if you want to talk about your dad. I've got time or if you want to go home, I can let your teachers know," Dusk suggested.

"No, I can't face my mom right now," Belle looked down at her hands.

"I know we've only just met but do you want to come over to mine."

"I don't know,"

"Just think about it," Dusk then packed up and left.

oOo

Belle ended up debating with herself with the descision. She finally made up her mind just in time for school to end. She noticed Dusk just outside the main entrance, she was about to approach her when she noticed four girls walk up to her. Watching from a distant Belle started to feel weird, her world began to spin and she thought she was falling. A voice was heard behind her, making the girl jump back to reality.

"Do you think they're talking about you?" A girl asked.

Spinning her head around only to be met with nothing, looking back at the girls, she thought she saw one missing but as she turned to look behind her and back again. There seemed to be five again. Four walked away and one approached Belle.

"Hey, so have you made up your mind?" Dusk asked.

"What..."

"About coming to my house," Dusk reminded.

"Oh...sorry I was...it doesn't matter" She took one more glance back over her shoulder and then turned to the older girl, "Yeah."

"I promise you won't regret it," Dusk guided Belle out. She slipped a hand behind her back to remove a knife from her back pocket.


End file.
